


Why.

by daisydiversions



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions





	Why.

Tezuka stared blankly at Atobe before it became clear that his obligation to respond was greater than Atobe's love for his own voice. "Why?"

Atobe crossed his arms, making sure to flick his wrist out slightly so that his Rolex was just peeking out of his cuff as he'd been trained to do since childhood, and gave Tezuka an exasperated look.

"Your ridiculous obsession with staying hidden behind Heian Era level of technology is extremely inconvenient to me, and so I have set forth to correct the situation."

Tezuka frowned. "I don't need you to buy me a cell phone. I don't need a cell phone."

"You may be under that disillusion, Tezuka," Atobe drawled, "but I require you to need a cell phone and now you have one. Keep it charged and convenient, and that will be all I necessitate from you for now."

Furrowing his brow, Tezuka stared at the yellow ducky covered gift bag. "For what reason would you want me to have one?"

Atobe clucked his tongue. "It is quite unlike you to be so ungrateful, Tezuka. Your parents would be appalled."

Tezuka looked as though he might so much as narrow his eyes for a moment before regaining his detached if not mildly disapproving stare. "I cannot accept this. Thank you for the gesture, but it is unwelcome."

"Ore-sama was not exactly giving you a choice," Atobe gritted out.

"I also wasn't given a reason."

Looking furious, Atobe pursed his lips and looked slightly off to the side. "Ore-sama might find it in his wishes while you are abroad to speak to your person on a variety of matters, including but not limited to your recovery and general personal well being."

"Aa," Tezuka noted. "You'll miss me."

Atobe huffed and looked as though he was considering taking the bag back and financially ruining Tezuka, his family, and everyone he's ever met, but, in what was surely the first glimpse of restraint he'd called upon in years, refrained.

Tezuka nodded. "I'll accept this then. Thank you for your consideration."

The put upon facade Atobe threw up did not quite conceal his relieved pleasure. "Very well then. Ore-sama will allow your newly strengthened tennis to be awed by his prowess again when you return."

"Aa," Tezuka nodded again, feeling his lip twitch slightly as Atobe turned grandly and strode back to his limo. 

Tezuka would have to read the owner's manual on the plane, and take good care to recharge the battery nightly. After all, first gifts were not a thing to be handled carelessly.


End file.
